


Concurrence

by mautrino



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautrino/pseuds/mautrino
Summary: The uncertainty and fear of the unknown can be overwhelming. Yet, it could be the push Lucy needs to reveal her heart.





	Concurrence

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for one of my best friend's birthday last year! Hope you enjoy it!

Lucy stepped out of the elevator, large silver doors sliding shut behind her. Heart heavy in her throat, making it hard to breathe. Her feet slowly dragged across the shining linoleum floors as she made her way through a number of hallways. Each one feeling longer than the next. Every pass under the harsh bright fluorescent lights above causing her hazel eyes, red with previously shed tears, to ache even more.

She passed door after door, some propped open slightly. The loud thumping of her heart almost blocking out the beeps of machines, low chatter of doctors and nurses, coughing, and groans of pain from patients that lay inside flow into the hallway as she walked forward. The numbers on the doors were getting closer and closer to his. She was barely able to read them, her eyes glossing over again.

His room was finally in front of her, making her heart clench tightly. Lucy stared at the door for a few moments, gathering some strength with a few deep breaths. Willing herself to be strong for him. Just like he would for her. She placed a shaking hand on the handle, turning and opening the door slowly.

The beeps and hums of various machines grew louder as she stepped into the room, softly shutting the door behind her. A dull curtain was blocking most of his form. Only able to see the shape of feet underneath the blankets. The room was softly lit, a light shining across the wall behind the curtain and the last of the evening light coming through the window across the room.

She ran a hand through her messy blonde locks as she slowly made her way across, preparing herself to see him. She moved around the curtain, gaze fixed down by his feet. Gathering the strength to look up.

Her heart ached, breath hitching when she eventually did.

Her eyes quickly blurred with tears, a few escaping down her cheeks, bottom lip quivering as she took in the sight of him. Her number one person, always so strong and confident, was lying there looking more fragile and vulnerable than she’d ever seen him. His skin looked pale, head covered in heavy wraps, barely able to see his salmon locks at the top of his head. The brace around his neck keeping him steady, right arm wrapped in a sling laying across him. A number of scrapes littered his face, with a rather large bandage covering most of his right cheek. She was not eager to find out what was beneath.

The steady rise and fall of his chest brought her some comfort in all of this at least. She wiped her tears as best as she could, taking several shuddering breaths trying to pull herself together. She noticed chairs on his left side, made her way over to one and fell into it. Her body suddenly heavy, no longer having the energy to keep herself standing, feeling as if her legs would give out on her at any moment.

Her gaze fell to his limp hand of his good arm in front of her. She slowly brought a shaking hand up, placing it over his and grasping it softly. Tensing when she noticed the searing warmth he usually radiated was barely there. 

“Natsu…” she whispered, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat.

Her world stopped when she got the call from the hospital. Barely able to hold herself together enough to gather what they were saying. She was told that Natsu was in critical condition after a fire rescue gone terribly wrong. She dreaded the day a call like this would come, but she knew it was a possibility due to his job. It still didn’t make it any easier now that it was really happening.

She always worried about him whenever he was out in the field, hoping he would stay safe each time he got that call. It was a risky job, but she knew he was too passionate about it to find something else just to play it safe. That’s just wasn’t who her best friend, Natsu Dragneel, was after all. She had barely gotten to see him the past few weeks, due to both of their hectic schedules lately, but this definitely was not the way she wanted them to finally be able to see each other.

She felt numb after the call ended. Hardly remembering gathering her things, making it to her car, and ending up at the hospital. Where she parked and the dam finally broke. A rush of emotions flowed through her. Unable to control her tears, coming out in harsh sobs that racked through her body. He had to be okay. She wouldn’t let herself think of the other possibility. Her heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

She finally felt herself calming slightly after a few minutes. With a few shuddering breaths, Lucy gathered what remaining energy she had left and pulled herself from her car to make it to the front desk to ask which room he was in.

“Hi, Natsu. It’s me, I’m right here with you,” Lucy said softly after a few quiet minutes, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand gently.

“Please be okay… I don’t know what I would do without you.” Her vision quickly blurring again, tears threatening to break.

“You’re my best friend,” Lucy whispered, voice shaking.

It was a fact, but as much comfort as it brought her, the truth of it stung her heart. She had longed for them to be more for so long, but she didn’t want to risk losing him if he didn’t return her feelings. Or sacrifice their close friendship if things didn’t work out. So she chose to take her aching heart and hide it away, finding it easier than acting on her feelings.

She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when she started falling for him, just that her feelings kept getting stronger as the years went on. Then, it hit her like a train one day. Lucy Heartfilia was irrevocably in love with her handsome green-eyed Firefighter of a best friend and there was no going back.

Then, as much as she didn’t want to acknowledge it, she couldn’t get rid of the nagging in her brain. What if things took a turn for the worst and she never got to tell him how she felt? What if he didn’t make it...

She immediately shook her head to rid herself of the thought. Here he was unconscious and injured and she was already thinking of what ifs. How could she even think like that? He deserved more support than that. He deserved everything, but just seeing him in such a state had sent her mind and heart into overdrive. Desperately trying to control the hurricane of emotions swirling through her. She wanted to stay strong and be there for him. Just like he has always been for her. Strong for the moment he would wake up and she could fall into his endless emerald eyes.

Oh, how she longed to see them again soon. Eyes that had made her forget to breathe when she first met him and he gazed back at her with that warm gaze that pierced straight into her heart. Smiling that wide toothy fanged grin of his that could brighten the darkest of days, and at that moment she just knew things would never be the same. He had forever changed her life for the better.

What she wouldn’t give to see her favorite smile light up this darkened room right now.

Lucy couldn’t contain her tears anymore, as they flowed heavily down her cheeks. She slumped forward, unable to hold herself up any longer. Resting her head against the bed next to their intertwined hands. “I can’t lose you…” 

Getting that call earlier was a brutal wake-up call that everything can change so quickly. She physically couldn’t stand the thought of not having him in her life. Being taken away from her before she truly even had him. It would leave a hole in her heart that could never be filled again.

Sobs racked through her body. She did her best to keep them quiet to not attract attention, tears soaking into the sheets beneath her. Allowing herself to ride out her emotions.

After several minutes Lucy felt herself settling down. Breaths still unsteady as the weight of the day seemed to catch up with her. A sharp throbbing in her head forming, limbs feeling like heavy sandbags weighing her down, persistent aches in her body coming back from her hectic few weeks on the road from her most recent book tour. Before she knew it, the pulls of sleep were quickly tugging at her mind and she couldn’t find the energy to fight it.

Lucy started to feel herself waking up, slowly pulling her out of her drowsy state. Why did it feel like she was sitting on a hard surface and not her comfy bed? A mixture of low chatter started filtering to her, still not fully realizing where she was. Did she fall asleep at the office again? It wouldn’t be the first time. She finally became aware of constant steady beeping, thinking it was one of her phone alarms for a moment before the events of last night came crashing back to her.

Her eyes snapped open, picking herself up quickly. Wincing at the sudden brightness of the room, the deep ache all along her spine, and a kink in her neck from the awkward angle she had been in all night. She hadn’t even realized when she fell asleep, everything just becoming too much for her brain to keep up with. 

Her hand was still gripping Natsu’s, not that she would ever want to let go. Her eyes flitted back up to his face, heart tightening seeing no change. He was so still, save for the rise and fall of his chest, which still brought her a bit of comfort.

The door to the room opened suddenly, causing her to flinch in surprise at the sound. A nurse entered the room, clipboard in hand. “Good morning,” she greeted when she spotted Lucy in the chair.

“Hi,” she replied, voice rough and scratchy from sleep.

“I’m just here to check on his vitals, the doctor should be in soon.” Lucy nodded as she let the nurse run through her routine.

True to her word, the doctor had arrived shortly after with a brief introduction. Then, it all went by in a blur as he had explained the extent of Natsu’s condition. His body had basically shut down to heal itself due to his injuries. She learned that he had fallen and gotten trapped in some rubble of the structure they had arrived at when it had collapsed suddenly. His team thankfully able to find and rescue him in the nick of time.

He had suffered some blunt force trauma to his head, but luckily his helmet had taken the brunt of it. It was enough to make the doctors worry and wrap him, but it had saved him from permanent damage. His arm was in a sling from a dislocated shoulder. Neck brace keeping his spine steady. The bandage on his cheek covering a large gash after all. Her heart fell when she found out that even some of his ribs were bruised, not able to see them wrapped underneath the hospital gown he was wearing. Along with his left leg broken and in a cast, also hidden underneath the blankets.

They had done all they could to stabilize him, now it was only a matter of keeping him comfortable and seeing if he would wake up. No, when he would wake up. She was sure of it. She had to be.

The doctor had left several minutes ago, leaving Lucy to try and wrap her head around everything. Body feeling numb as the weight of everything began to settle on her, but she knew one thing for sure. She would be here for him no matter what, and always will. The thought gave her enough resolve to pull some strength within her.

Lucy got up from the seat, taking the few steps to reach him at the top of the bed. She gently placed her hand at the top of his head, lightly threading her fingers through his salmon locks. She bent over him slightly, whispering softly against the wrap covering his forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere, Natsu. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” She placed a faint kiss on the spot to seal her promise. 

It had been three days now with little to no progress, but Lucy had remained by his side through it all. Barely leaving to grab a shower and change of clothes. Not wanting to miss any possible moment he could wake up.

Several of Natsu’s friends and members of his team from the station had stopped by to check on him over the days. Fire Captain, Makarov, who may be small in stature but had a heart as big as they come, shed a few tears of his own seeing Natsu in that state. Tall and brooding Gajeel, worry even evident in his eyes despite his gruff exterior. Even a certain Gray, who always claimed he and Natsu to be rivals but she knew they were as close as brothers when it came down to it.

“I’m sorry, Lucy,” Gray said, his rough voice tired and strained.

Lucy looked up from the latest notes she was going over for her next novel. He was seated in the chair beside her, gaze trained down on the floor, body tense, hands gripping the armrests of the seat. 

She has known him almost as long as Natsu, meeting back when they had all went to college together, yet it was rare for her to see him let his emotions show so openly. Often preferring to put up his cool and collected demeanor, so she knew it must really be struggling with something for him to act this way.

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked, turning to give him her full attention.

A grimace flashed across his face. “He’s my partner and I couldn’t even get there in time to help him out.” He breathed a deep sigh, running a hand through his dark hair. “One minute we arrive on the scene starting routine and the next we hear people were still trapped inside. Natsu was off before I could stop him. Then, the structure starts to collapse. By the time I was able to reach him, the damage had already been done,” he said, voice tapering off and shaking at the end.

“Gray, don’t think like that. It wasn’t your fault,” Lucy said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “No one ever expects things like this to happen,” Lucy paused to take a shaky breath, “and we both know how Natsu is, act first, explain later… especially when it comes to helping people.”

“Yeah, but this time it almost cost him his life. The idiot,” Gray replied, shaking his head.

“And you were right there behind him saving his life, which I’m so grateful for.” A couple quiet moments passed. “He’s going to be ok, I know he is. Natsu’s too stubborn to give up that easily,” she said, gripping his shoulder tighter to offer him some strength. She could feel how worried he was for his friend.

He breathed another long sigh. “Yeah, you’re right… thanks, Lucy,” he said, some of the tension leaving his body. He glanced over at her, giving her a small warm grin, patting her hand on his shoulder. He made to stand up, running another hand through his hair. He turned back towards her slightly, smirking when he saw her cast a nervous glance over at Natsu. “You should tell him how you feel y’know.”

Lucy’s eyes snapped back to him going wide, mouth opening to respond, but Gray continued. “We all know except for you two. You guys just need to hurry up and say something. You deserve each other.” His smirk widened before waving his hand and walked back through the door leaving Lucy to her thoughts. A soft blush spreading across her cheeks as she gazed back at Natsu. 

It was entering evening, Lucy was trying to make some progress on a new book she had brought along with her to read. Mostly to distract her from thinking the worst, but she just couldn’t get her brain to focus and had been reading the same paragraph over and over again for the past ten minutes. Thoughts continuing to go back to Natsu. She gave up on the book with a huff, placing it on the table beside her, turning towards him again.

She let a few minutes go by, distracted in her thoughts, before she grasped his hand gently in both of hers to draw some comfort, releasing a deep sigh. The long days and nights were getting to her, wishing she could do more for him.

“Please, come back to me, Natsu… you mean so much to me,” Lucy whispered, voice straining.

With her emotions scattered, she couldn’t help when they started to slip into her words. Hoping if she kept talking, maybe her voice could somehow reach him.

“You know, I always felt so alone growing up. There was no one I felt close to after Mom passed, especially with Dad always gone and distant. I never felt like I fit in anywhere… until I met you,” Lucy began in a whisper, “the day you came into my life, you changed everything.” She paused, drawing in a shaky breath.

“When there was no one else, you were there, through it all. With your big heart, infectious laugh, positivity, bright smile. You made me feel I like I belonged somewhere, and that was right by your side.” Once she started, her emotions kept flowing and there was no stopping now.

Tears started collecting in her eyes, voice growing thick. “The way you’re so passionate about things, always right there to support me through anything, the way you care so deeply and are so compassionate, you’re so smart and funny, annoyingly eat all my food all the time,” she said with a soft chuckle before continuing, “everything, it has all just made you such an important part of my life.” A few tears falling onto the bed.

“You’re my rock, helped me achieve my dreams, you just make me a better person.” She took a deep shuddering breath, unable to hold onto the last bit of truth anymore. Head coming up to gaze at him. “Along the way, I just couldn’t help but fall in love with you, Natsu,” she whispered, gripping his hand tighter, placing a soft kiss to the back of it. Blinking through the stinging tears in her eyes. Her heart felt lighter, but still ached at the thought of him hurt.

“I’ve loved you for a while now, well, I probably always have but just didn’t want to realize it, but I really do. You’re everything to me, Natsu,” Lucy said, lips brushing against his hand. “So please wake up soon…” 

A few hours later, late into the night, Lucy was dozing off in the chair, book remaining open and unread on her lap. One hand interlaced with Natsu’s gently over the bed, when suddenly she felt his fingers twitch. It startled out of her drowsiness a bit, but she had felt him twitch a few times over the days, his body’s natural reaction of nerves. She waited a few moments, ready to get back to where she left off. Until she felt his hand squeeze hers and heard a low groan of pain.

Her heart leapt in her throat, amber eyes wide, but she couldn’t move yet. Could it be?

He squeezed her hand again. “Lucy…” he croaked out, voice hoarse and raspy from sleep and being unused for a while. Yes, it was definitely real. She quickly stood up to face him, the book falling to the floor forgotten.

“Natsu! You’re awake!”

Still gripping his hand in hers, tears quickly came to her eyes as she saw his eyes opening slowly. Catching a glimpse of that emerald green she had been longing to see. She lost track of how many tears she has shed over the past few days, but these were tears of joy and they fell gladly.

“Yeah, you can’t get rid of me that easy,” he said, trying to breath out a laugh only to wince at the pain that suddenly shot through his body at the movement.

Lucy moved up to place a hand on his forehead softly.

“Easy, Natsu.” Her other hand brushing against the knuckles on his hand. 

“How’re you feeling?”

Another groan escaped him. “Ughh… like shit,” he rasped, breathing out a long slow sigh, gaze finding its way up to hers. His expression softened a bit, only able to give her a twitch of his lips as a smile due to the bandage on his cheek.

“Hey, Luce,” he tried greeting properly.

A few tears escaped her as she breathed a shaky laugh. “Hi, Natsu,” she said softly, a warm smile on her lips.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Her palm coming down to cup his cheek gently.

Natsu closed his eyes at the touch. Wanting to lean into her warmth, but unable move his head much. Instead, he brought his good hand up to grasp hers over his cheek. She was relieved to feel most of his usual warmth had come back to him.

Lucy’s heart melted at the act, but the fear and doubt still lingered. Unable to shake it off just yet.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” she admitted in a strained whisper.

Natsu’s eyes opened again slowly, finding her glossy hazel ones. Clash of emotions swirling through them. “Hey, you’ll never lose me, Luce,” he replied roughly, squeezing her hand with as much strength he could muster.

“I’ll always come back to you… I promise.”

“Natsu…” she breathed out, another wave of tears breaking free.

Then as carefully as she could, staying on his better side, she embraced him in the gentlest of hugs. Afraid to hurt him any more than he already was. Allowing the lingering fear and doubt roll off her. Natsu was awake, he had pulled through the worst of it. That was all the hope she could ask for.

His hand had come around to settle a warm palm against her back, thumb rubbing soothing patterns on the material of her shirt.

“Y’know, it was you who brought me back,” he rasped.

Lucy stilled for a moment, then pulled back slightly to look at him better, question in her eyes.

His hand found hers again, pulling her forward gently to sit at the space of the side of the bed beside him.

“I’ve felt you here with me all this time, but I couldn’t get my body to do what I wanted,” Natsu started, brows drawing together in thought, gaze flitting around the room, “like... I was stuck in my head, couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t… except for you.”

Lucy’s breath hitched in her throat, tightening her grasp around his hand in acknowledgment, but staying quiet in case he had more to say. To let him get his thoughts out.

“Been fightin’ to get back to you since I first heard your voice. I’ve held onto every word and had to make it back to tell you…” he said, pausing to take a breath, making sure to keep his emerald gaze fixed on her.

“To tell you that I love you too, Luce. More than you know.”

Everything was still at that moment. Lucy’s breath had left her, eyes growing wide, lips parting in surprise.

“Y-you heard?” Lucy asked, voice shaking just above a whisper.

Another quirk of his lips as he squeezed her hand, “I did, and took me long enough to tell you how I feel,” Natsu rasped softly.

“Natsu…” Lucy’s expression softened, hand coming back up to caress his cheek.

“Everything you said means so much to me, it’s all I’ve dreamed of for so long. Gave me the strength I needed to finally make it back to you.”

“And I’m so glad you did,” she said, thumb smoothing over his skin gently. An affectionate smile gracing her lips. “You had me so scared there for a while,” Lucy added, expression dropping slightly.

“Sorry I made you worry, Luce.”

“I’ll always worry about you, Natsu… I love you too much not to,” she replied, a bright smile spreading across her face. Her heart felt lighter than ever at finally being able to say that out loud and know he felt the same. She almost felt like she was the one who was dreaming.

Natsu’s expression softened further, emerald eyes reflecting the adoration from hers. Corner of his lips quirking up, teasing her favorite fanged grin. She wasn’t able to see his full bright smile yet, but she was just grateful he was even able to give her that.

He brought his hand up to reach for her, she met him halfway as a rough warm palm cupped her own cheek. She immediately leaned into it, melting at the warmth he radiated. Turning her head slightly to place a kiss to his palm.

He brought her forward gently, glancing at her full lips. She seemed to understand his intent, pulse jumping at the thought. She slowly closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss tender and soft, but love was felt from both. Her eyes fluttered closed, warmth spreading through her whole form. Her heart fluttered when his hand moved to the back of her head, fingers threading into her hair to pull her a little closer and hold her there for a few more moments. A purr of content vibrating from his chest. All felt right.

They broke apart, Lucy moving to ghost her lips against his bandaged cheek, then across to place a full kiss on his better cheek, then finally up to place a lingering one against his forehead. She started to pull back slightly, only to pause when Natsu’s hand moved to grasp the back of her neck to bring her back to him. “Mmm, wait, just one more. You’re helpin’ to numb the pain,” he said teasingly, voice deep and rough, light gleaming in his eyes.

Lucy breathed a soft airy laugh. “Of course,” she whispered, happy to oblige, placing another soft lingering kiss against his lips.

This was the last kind of situation Lucy expected for them to reveal their feelings to each other. She would have preferred for him not to have to gotten hurt for her heart to jump to confess, but of course, life had different plans in store for her. Things worked out in the end, however, and she could hardly contain the happiness she felt at the thought of them possibly having a future together.

Natsu was in for a long and rough road of recovery ahead, but she would stick by his side through it all no matter what, and that will never change. Because as long as they had each other, they could get through anything.


End file.
